This invention relates to an electrical connecting device having at least two connector units, the electrical terminals of both connector units being connected by inserting the first connector unit into the second connector unit.
This invention concerns various advantages of an electrical connecting device having a first connector unit with a cassette type magnetic bubble memory unit for accommodating the magnetic bubble memory element, and a second connector unit with a holder unit which allows insertion thereto of said bubble memory unit and connects it to a main apparatus.
When electrically connecting two connector units, a plug terminal is usually provided at one unit and a jack terminal is provided at the other unit. These units are coupled and electrical connection is obtained by inserting the plug terminal into the jack terminal.
This connecting structure is superior in reliability for electrical connection of the pressure contact type. However, such a connecting structure has the disadvantage that the insertion force and withdrawal force increase as the number of terminals increase. In addition, since the insertion force increases in accordance with the insertion distance, the operator may misjudge the connection, namely, he cannot detect how far the unit must be inserted for perfect electrical connection. An operator who misjudges may execute the inserting operation with excessive insertion force and thereby risk breaking the terminals.